


chapter 4

by Physicallyfat



Series: Dancing With The Enemy [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Espionage, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Physicallyfat/pseuds/Physicallyfat
Summary: Cherri needs to unwind. Angel has an idea
Relationships: Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Cherri Bomb/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Dancing With The Enemy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863682
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

> Had a real rough time producing this one. rewrote it at least three times. Thank you wall for waiting. I hope that the next chapter goes smoother. I have a whole skeletal structure up since chapter 2. But I might just abandon it. or simplify it. We will see. Right now I feel pretty burnt out. its late. I hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> ALSO YALL BETTER BE OVER 18

~Chapter 4~

Dark purple shadows are cut apart by the sharp orange light of the lampposts. Their light drowns Cherri in their oasis of light. Her eye, half open, glazes the sidewalk as she approaches the hotel in her exhausted walk. A voice wandered into her head, 'if angel were here, he'd probably say, 'hey pick up the pace slowpoke!.' As if to shake her out of her own sluggishness. The dark sidewalk endlessly unfolds in front of her walking. Its rough and hard texture grips her boots with each step. Periodically fading the light, to a dark purple shadow, back to a comforting, warm orange. Like a never ending, broken, ugly golden road. Its repeating pattern of segmented squares lull her to a bored malaise. An irritating buzz from the lampposts come and go as she passes each one on the sidewalk.  
The streets are silent, and the air is still. The calm night life fills her lungs with a deep breath. Little dark green plants sprout out of every other crack along the walk. Soon the sidewalk is splotched with various green mounds of plant life ripping through the sidewalk. With the street to her left, she looks right. the plants unfold and grow to bushels, into a dark shady pathway.  
She found it.

Looking up, to the left from the path. There was a large hill. The foot of the hill had a tall barricade. Cold, tall, and dark, the wall stood constant, strong, and as far as she could see around the entire large property. Se sees the sidewalk in front of her wind slowly around to the right, disappearing far around the hill. She looks back up to the top of the hill. A dim neon sign shone out the words, "Hazbin Hotel." Just as hotel flickers weakly. The top of the ol' hotel peeks out from above the canopy. She never noticed it before, but she thought for sure it was called the, 'Happy Hotel.' Yet the word, 'Hazbin,' in bright neon burned back at her. She shrugged, feeling that either way, she made it. To avoid suspicion, she looked over at the winding dark pathway and walked towards it.   
The edges of the cement drop off quickly into patches of green and brown. Dark grass muddled by dirt and dead plant life litter the pathway. Her boots dig into small patches of mud. She almost slips down the declining path into the little valley of green. The muddied path slithers on amongst the dark bushes and curve around slowly as she sees the neon, 'Hotel,' fades away among the leaves. Withered and unattended hellish wilderness passes by as she tramples the dirt. A couple of trees pass. Their crooked limbs hang over her and her Victorian attire. The mud isnt too deep. the trim of her dress hangs just a little past the midpoint of her dark, knee high boots. Only because she held it all up with her hands. A small patch of green sits in the middle of the path as she approaches deeper. She kicks off and wipes excess mud on it.  
Cherri turns around and looks at the street. She is considerably far. Some fifty meters into the forest she is just able to see past the edge behind her. The orange lamp posts have faded to a dim red, mixing in with the purple shadows and leaves. She barely sees the sidewalk. The edge of the canopy hangs low with the decreased elevation. Like a small window in a basement that peeks just above ground level. She feels better about her approach now. Dark, secret, abandoned. Just perfect for a little hidden entrance. Satisfied from Sightseeing, she turns back forward to the path, and silently walks deeper in. To her right, small, half abandoned housing complexes just sit to the edge of the forest. A branch hangs low amongst eye level obstructing her off road march towards the hotel. Catching it just before it hits her, she flinches. A stiff arm corrects its position and is directed simply around her as she passes. But it yet reveals another obstacle in its removal. Far ahead, about twice as far as the street is now. She sees that same cold wall curve slightly left and then up the hill. Back down at the path it winds between the trees caught in the runoff trench between the houses, and the hill. Cherri picks her dress back up and walks deeper in until she spots the path reaching a structure at the bottom of the hill.  
She stops at the bottom of unequal stair like cuts along a steep hill. Mounds of dirt held up by decomposing wood lead up to an old gate. Gripping her skirt she slowly walks up the decomposing stairs. Each step drew more breath from her. The loosened corset allowed better cardio this time around. She was thankful for it. Grass brushes up against her knees as she makes halfway up. Her elbows tuck outward to push them away from her face for the taller ones. the steps plateau to a shorter path up to a large gate. Large enough to intimidate, and block passage. A gate, nestled below the archway of iron, offers an appropriately sized passage for her. The gate is old and rusted, caked in mud on the bottom bars. Crookedly they point upward, framed in cold stone. It overshadows her, and most demons above. Countless dark spikes, winding like deathly ivy spans across the tops of the wall and the archway of iron above the gate, fully crowning the perimeter in its intimidating presence. A crown to scare any and all demon who dare cross the border of Lucifer's property amongst the disheveled, unwanted excuse for a nature walk. The frame, hinges and lock of the gate, flake off dark iron revealing sickly orange rust. Looking at it made Cherri question if demons get tetanus. A small wooden box sits neatly next to the gate against the stone. Nestled among the wild vines sat a gardeners box. The wooden compartment nearby possibly offered a method to get through maybe. Searching its rickety, weathered contents revealed no such key, crowbar, lever, or even gardening tools. Cherri looked past the gate and barely caught glimpse of the driveway. To her surprise, its vacant. A vacant driveway meant a vacant Hotel. But she's too far in around the side to go back around. A small gate was only between her and entry. That, plus the addition to her exhaustion, she reluctantly reaches for the gate.   
The blighted gate shakes and creaks when she attempts to shake it free from its rusted bondage, Her forceful pushing struggled to rend the rust off the hinges and grant her access. Attempting leverage, she steps back forming a wide stance. Ruffles and folds of her black and gold skirt bundle up into her hands as she lifts up to prepare. A strong jab of her heel into the gate sends a rattling shockwave far into the forested perimeter until the sound reaches a muffled silence. The gate stands still, unaffected. A deep breath enters her lungs, she rears up her leg once more, and like a javelin, her leg thrusts strongly onto the lock. A monstrous groan bellows from the iron as the gate is charged loose. For it to suddenly and quickly stop, screaming out large metallic creaks. Flecks of rust fall to the floor like heavy snow. Kicking again, the gate gives, and swings farther open. Until it creaks once more and settles slowly until resting on a mound of dirt for a backstop. Cherri grabs the gate after entering and swings it back, closing it. A light clang reverberates through its thorny crown and frame. the impact of the gate sends one last vibration through iron vines.  
The red exit sign casts dim light among the forgotten entrance. A small dumpster, ransacked of its contents sits with an outline of trash surrounding it. Emergency exits typically have a one way method, 'exit only.' But not for Cherri and her friends. The handle is dirty, as many things at the Hotel, yet moves easily from her influence. Exhibiting caution, she opens it slowly. Her left hand glides across the patches of paint and pries it open to peek inside. Glancing along inside the door Cherri finds the pin. A large strip of tape bars the pin into the door.

"Why thank you Angel." Cherri said, smiling as her gaze reaches along the door.

Frayed, split wires poke out from the top, leading into a small pair of magnets, one on the door, and the other on the frame. A security sensor no doubt, cut clean recently too. Probably wouldn't have worked anyways in an old dump like this. Seems Angel had his way with it too. The door swings open, Cherri walks in comfortably free of worry. A clean entry for a rambunctious gang of misfits such as her and Angel... And Niffty too. Quietly, she closes the door.

"So this is Angels doing?" A radio buzzed.

Fear ripped the melancholy from her very bones. She shivered in cold anticipation and turned to meet her captor. A bright red pair of eyes look at her with a uncomfortably welcoming smile. 

Alastor rang out with cheer, "You must be the woman who was on the news with Angel! Well isn't this a treat? Awfully strange garments for a woman of your time. Any occasion?" He chuckled gripping her hand for a fast shake, "You don't have to answer"

Cherri couldn't speak, She was alone with Alastor. Few live to tell the tale of the, 'pleasantries,' of being alone with the radio demon. 

"My! That show you put up the other day was spectacular! Thrilling even! I'd love to catch another broadcast like that someday! A wonderful show!" His claws loosen and release Cherri's hand from his bright greeting. His smile, never wavering all the while.

To be complimented by a demon like Alastor sounds strange to Cherri. She figured she was only doing what she felt good at the time. She felt honored, in a strange, might possibly die kind of way. 

Cherri said, "oh, uh, Thanks. I think?" 

"Why yes in-deed-y! I mean every word! You are Quite welcome young lady." His countenance shifts uneasily. "I sure hope that, such, 'performances' are-" The menacing red in his eyes glow and transform into dials before her, "- Left **OUT** , of _my_ Hotel."

Her eye was wide with tense uncertainty. the words finally processed in her head, she shook it gently yes.

"Oh, jolly good! I'm happy we could reach an agreement!" He assertively shakes Cherri's hand again, this time shorter and gently. His face leans in close to Cherri with his eyes closed this time. "Charline may not approve of the actions of you two. But, I may look the other way from time to time. As long as the rabble does not make itself into, or involve the Hotel." His eyes open as he stands back up. 

The radio demon then walks away, humming gleefully past the broken furniture. Dusty cob webs seem to avoid the presence around him being pushed away by his mere proximity. The echoing buzz from his humming reaches all across the interlocking halls and distorts itself into a single, surrounding sound. Its wordless, menacing tune slowly loses its volume as he disappears from sight. The hum dwindled to a tone, and slowly faded into silence. 

Cherri Inhales air into her lungs, gasping from nearly fainting. At the exit she contemplates and replays the transaction of sounds between her and the Radio Demon. She admits she's carefree, but not reckless, at least not reckless enough to jeopardize this newfound, although irritating operation she's cultivated. Angering the Radio Demon would send her on a long walk over a six food hole. Appropriately Cherri Bomb sized to boot. Clutching the folds of her dress she searched for a way off the bottom floor. An exit from the beasts domain. The dusty air blows past Cherri as she nervously escapes the long dark corridor. She rounds the corner and silently wanders among the golden trim of the red hallways. Searching for the sanctity of a staircase, she is greeted by the sight of an elevator. She briskly walks around the fallen, broken furniture and depresses the button. Its plastic glows in response as it clicks. The soft distant thunder of the elevator approaches Cherri. Her gaze scans the surroundings and finds a distant light down a long corridor. A dim light. Only the sound of the elevator gave her company. It was unnatural. The roar of the elevator grew louder as it descended behind the metal gate. A soft bell rings as it opens. She darted in. 'just get me out of here.' she thought, pressing a single button near the top.

Angel hums indistinct music, filling up his hotel room of almost tacky fluffy pink upholstery and obnoxious sex paraphernalia with a contrasting comfort. It may not be home, but it's home enough. He smiles to his humming. Lost amid the swirling tones and melodies in his head. Each hand of his carefully articulates and applies various makeup tools. Beautiful pink eyes reflect back to him as the product paints itself on him. Comfortable air brushes past his fluffy bosom and the seat creaks softly as he sets his tools down. He leans onto the soft wavy desk that almost surrounds him. The large heart shaped mirror sits in front of him. 

He looks at the spider in the mirror, smiling. He looks at his eyes, deep and sharp. Hair, airy and light flowing above his head, a bright pure white silk to its strands. A similar white texture covers his entire slender, curvy, body. His hands wander down his sides, following his unique frame. The backs of his lower hands glide smoothly across it. Eyes follow, a large pink skull shaped pattern drips and flows down from his chest far, all the way down to his nether regions. Among the beautiful white complexion of his body is peppered little freckles of pink. Like little stars drawing attention to his features. He looks at himself, the heart inside his rotten, demon, sin afflicted, shape melts. 

Angel sees himself; the silky body, the lovely eyes, the colorful clean body he's obtained, admires it, and grows soft with his heart, smiling. He looks away, a small photo caught in the mirror just out of view sits on the bottom right. Jammed between several notes, scribbled scraps of paper with horribly scribed phone numbers among them rested a folded over polaroid. His smile dips down. He hums, breaking his gaze to resume the admiration. He lifts up from the seat and wanders over to the closet on the left. A soft set of rhythmic knocks patter at the door. His heart skips. 'Is he finally here?' he thought. Giddy as a school girl, he jumps into the bathroom. 

"Come in baby! I'm not exactly picture perfect but I'm perfect for a special kind of picture! Ha ha!" said Angel. His bare naked rump swinging in the air.

The door opens, a body comes in and drops onto the bed. Angel hears the all too familiar creaking of his bed. He's already elbow deep in his stash. bending straight back up he pulls out a handful of toys in each hand. Fluttering coats the inside of his ribcage from his bouncing heart, accompanied by a shrewd grin. 

"So where we gonna do it this time?" he spoke with strong sultry in his voice. "Maybe here in the bath? On the bed there? Or, how about a little bit of everywhere?" an excited smile leaves his lips to close over his teeth making his smile contort into a nervous grin. Forcing red to rise to the cheeks of the mega-porn star. 

Cherri says, with a slight twinge of sarcasm, "Were you expecting someone else tonight? Big plans Angie?" She has lost count of how many times this has happened.

Angel first slumps in the doorframe of the bedroom. sex toys in each hand. Then composes to the sound of friendly sarcasm. The company rose a cheer from him. "Why not? Gotta' keep my cash flow constant. Booga' shuga' ain't always free." the smile on his face emits a slight staleness to it. "I mean _IF_ , he makes it. Last time, 'Queen bitch,' chased him off before he could even see the elevata'." He strides over to the bed, sliding by his desk on the way. Dropping each of the toys in his hands into a box next to the desk labelled, 'waterproof'.

Angel plops his figure onto the bed next to Cherri, who is already laying down, and lies down next to her. The bedding welcomes the both of them, puffing up its airy soft fabric around them like a slowly deflating balloon. 

Angel breaks the silence, "How was your date?" he teased.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"What?!" Angel was angry, "Come on give me something to work with momma! 'Lil Angie over here is starvin' to death for deets! Spill 'em" he positions himself on his side to face Cherri to his left. He pokes her boob with a hand, demanding that she do what he say.

"I had breakfast and a shower today, that's it." She said in a way that sounded more like complaining than actually explaining.

"Girlfriend, I'm not takin that. You haven't event old me about yesterday! What happened there!? I thought for sure you would have blown up at least 3 ships by now." He almost sounded concerned. But it was mostly for the thrill of carnage. 

Cherri replies with her head slumping towards him, raising an eyebrow. She sighs. "the deets then?"

"Yes!"

"Deets? Big deets?"

"you know me, The bigga the betta"

Cherri lets out an airy chuckle among her breath.

almost on cue, the door knocks. A hailstorm of small quick knocks bombard the door. it was rather quiet. Angel and Cherri dont bother getting up. they recognize the sound and say unanimously, "come in."

Niffty busts in and quickly shuts the door closed in a frenzy, "Did somebody say, "DEETS"!?

Perfect timing no doubt. Niffty settles in on the head of the bed on a donated pillow from Angel's furnishings. It was perfectly sized for her little body.

"ok. Deets then." Cherri began.

Angel got comfortable and listened with intent letting out a large sigh, "fuuuuuuucckkk yeahhhhhhhhh." He smiled.

Cherri's effort on storytelling was lacking. But through playful sarcasm from Angel, She warms up and leaves no detail unshared. That first morning was the rude awakening. She kicked his ass easily, mocking him to grow a pair. Angel remarked it was simple and easy, not flashy but got the job done as far as insults go. The plot devised of course, no need to mull on that, everyone was there for that. She then had Made it easily into the blimp. In hindsight she felt embarrassed from the methods of her awful poetry approach. She made sure to let them know, she was pissed. Angel smiles, enjoying every morsel of deet so far. Cherri smiles, knowing he would. She looked at the both of them, the biggest deet of all, oddest, and funniest. Paraphrasing Sir Pentious, Cherri said, 'i came back after growing a pair." the two recognized what she said on the first day. Niffty and angel leaned in, curious. Meant to provoke him, did more than just that. instead prompted him to visit a potion shop. Cherri looked at them. She looks at angel to record his expression. She knew he would love this one. Hes captivated all right. A portion of the sheets are in his mouth, eyes deep with focus and intrigue. she drops the bomb, Sheets drop from his mouth as his mouth gapes. It quickly grows to a laughter filled grin. 

"HE DID WHAT?" Niffty shouted. 

the laughter is infectious, Cherri couldnt help but smile and begin laughing. 

"No fuckin way," Angel wipes a tear away with the blankets. "We talkin full blown 'girl Pentious'? like. Boobs and all?

Cherri remarks, "oh, he had boobs alright. Bigger than mine in fact!"

Angel gasped. He figured he had large 'breasts' even for girls. Cherri was a close contender by his knowledge but to be even bigger? Angel rushed a pair of hands over Cherri's tits in front of Niffty and asked, "How big we talkin'?" His hands cusp around his bust and then transfers his mold over to Cherri to compare. the size is uncanny as each of his digits manage to touch Cherri's constricted tits.

Niffty covers her mouth in surprise like she's never seen girls compare sizes. Cherri rolls her eye, gripping the situation, and Angels hands. Thinking, she sees the Fem-Pentious in her mind, A flash of what transpired the day before crosses. She remember exactly how it looked and felt. Her face turns red, both of embarrassment, and near almost jealousy. But then fades remembering the corset and feels no sympathy for Fem-Pen. 

Cherri moves Angels hands. ' _she was right around here, at least a G-cup_.' she thought. The hands moved outward from Cherri's bust, she moves them along an invisible form to demonstrate the size and heft that she witnessed that day. Each invisible inch went by made Angel's jaw drop even more. Cherri watched him gawk at the imaginary grope session. The hands reach down and around finally reaching Cherri's ribcage. Still stunned, Angel reaches back to his bust and compares. Niffty huffs and wheezes with a strange glint in her eye. A needle is pulled out of nowhere as she whips out a stash of fabric from, god knows where and begins stitching something together. Cherri feels her bust compress as Angels hands are already back and gives them a generous honk. A disgruntled stare reaches Angel as if to stop him. It doesn't.

"How do you even know he was this big?" Angel asked in disbelief.

"Theres more to this story you know." Cherri said.

"Then go!" Angel said resting back down.

Niffty remains focused on her fabricating. a feverish field of sharp needles and fabric storm around her. Cherri ignores it for now and continues.

~~~~~

The ship hums with the blasts of wind and engine purrs. Accompanied by a rhythmic thrum of throttle every so often in the ship. Cherri is back at the ship. Fem-Pentious in front of her. Cherri had just finished laughing off her surprise from the big boobied snake woman in front of her. 

"ma'am, I have yet to catch your name." Pentious asked.

"Uh, Please, call me Ch-, uh." Her mind blanked, a song echoed through her mind, soft and tired, "Call me Elenore." She offered her hand as if to shake.

Pentious reached for it delicately and softly turned it to face palm down and lifted it up to her face. Gently touching Pentious's fangs to it with her lips accompanying with a tender kiss.

Cherri fought to stifle her disgust. letting out only a facial expression of the desire to vomit. But quickly hidden by the time Fem-Pen returns her gaze to meet Cherri's nervous smile. Courteous body language like this reminded Cherri of Romeo and Juliet. She figured that must be the kind of etiquette Pentious is used to. A mental note was made, despite the distracting, potentially venemous fangs Pentious had. not to mention hes- er, shes a girl. Girl Pentious, kissing Cherri's hand. Who also has big tits. Cherri's mind looped over and over.

"What a beautiful name." Pentious said with a calming demure to her voice. 

"Pleased to meet you." Cherri replied.

Droning on how wonderful her ship is. All of it, merely flying past Cherri's disgruntled, tired demeanor. A slight frown stuck to her face. She felt so tired of all the walking. She could hardly move in the fluffy dress. forcing her to exert more effort than without it. Forcing her to breath more often. But she couldn't breath with the corset so tightly wrapped around her body. She was suffocating slowly to just keep up walking pace with the snake. 

"Tell me miss Elanore, As the dregs of hell eroded your manners here? You dont quite seem, 'normal.'"

Cherri, leaning on the arm railing of the stairs next to her looked back uttering a small grunt, "Say what now?"

"I speak of your manners m'lady." Pentious said, "you look as if you come from another period of time." 

Cherri stood up and scowled at her. 

“Do you always scowl?” 

“What?”

“As I had stated, you are very strange. Who ARE you?" Pentious taps her chin. "You remind me of someone.”

A chill rattled down her back. ‘Oh fuck is he on to me?’ 

“oh, forgive me! Hell has very well fucked with my habits, and. Shit…After all it’s been so long since I had interacted with another like. Um… ourselves!” Cherri wasn't sure if it was the clothes, the broiler, the amount of bodies in the room, or her. But she felt sweat pool everywhere around her body.

“Was it Elanore Rigby?” Pentoius said.

Cherri turned and stared for a few moments her jaw almost agape.

~~~~

“Wait wait wait wait,” Angel interrupted, “Your name is Elanore?” he chuckles

“What? It was my great grandmothers name. She inherited it from her mother and I always thought it was kind of pretty

“oh, cool. Keep going.” angel said.

~~~~

Cherri mumbled abruptly, "oh, Tell me about your blimp! Its rather, uh... Impressive!"

Pentious, smirking, said, "why thank you! It's my pride and joy these blimps!"

Cherri sighed, relieved to know he's still an idiot.

"How about i take you on a tour?" 

Cherri felt her hand stolen by Pentious as shes pulled behind her as they rush past dual swinging doors exiting the captains quarters. The egg boys all cheer in unison around the hull, "YEEEAAAAHHHH TOUR TIME WOOOO!!" they exclaim.

~~~~

"i remember you said you went on a tour, What happened anyways?" Angel said.

"Im getting to that!" Cherri said.

~~~~

Bouncing and jumping with cheer an Egg boy orbits Pentious with a large sign above him saying, 'tour guide'. Cherri's eye could not help but wander back to the wide hips of Pentious sway almost hypnotically in front of her. Her eye wanders down and gawks at the slug like end of her lower half drag across the floor. She chuckles at the thought.

"And here we have the broiler room!" Pentious states.

Cherri darts her gaze back up to Pentious's face. 

"here we have pressurized and heated water for the showers, and washing facilities of the ship. We also use some of the heat to cleanse the water away from the filth. allowing us to seemingly stay afloat for days at a time without needing to refill. When needed, we also use the steam to fuel the ship as an alternative means if we run out of alcohol."

"Wait, You can do that?" Cherri said

~~~~

“You mean to tell me That snake bastard is using Alcohol to keep his shit airborne!?!” Angel nearly shouted. 

Cherri faintly heard his voice echo on the bathroom walls. “Shut up! Let me finish!”

“What a kooky wackjob.” Angel scoffed.

~~~~

"Why Yes!" Pentious said with delight. "alcohol may not burn as well as gasoline but is very cheap to produce. Not to mention its multi-faceted applications."

"Such as drinking?" Cherri added.

"Splendid isn't it?! But none are offered to working employees, they're mad as hops already as is." She giggles. Her breasts jiggle with her laughter.

It was hard for Cherri to look away. despite Pentious's body being nearly still her chest moved as if it had an energy source of their own. The giggling stopped a moment, then a steadying hand from Pentious settled the bustling of Pentious's breasts.

Pentious cleared her throat, "Lets continue."

Wandering deeper into the corridors of metal, yellow hazard sighs and red tape stretched across a small room filled with exposed steaming pipelines, accompanied by levers, meters and dials monitoring every pipe. A small workbench with tool boxes and wrenches scattered around as if someone's mid work flow halted suddenly.

"Here we have the Auxiliary pipeline management." Pentious pronounces auxiliary as, 'ox-ill-ee-airy.' Pentious grumbles from the lack of maintenance. 

Cherri stifled a groan. A threatening leer from Pentious shoots past Cherri. She turns and notices an egg minion dressed differently looking off whistling nervously. Poorly whistling at that. Cherri looks back to the angry, noodle tour guide. 

"Here, steam is distributed throughout the ship by these backup valves, although they are not quite, *ahem*, Bang up to the elephant. But the primary supplies are still functional."

Cherri's confusion of slang was washed away by an irritating rattle that crunched its way into her ear. A pipe behind Pentious vibrated violently, it steadily grew more and more feverous by each second passing. Red began to spread across the pipe. a wash of fear came to Cherri.

Pentious shouted, "GET DOWN NOW!"

All the eggs drop to the floor. Their arms cover their heads. The pipe roars with pressurized liquid. Cherri is tackled by Pentious, she falls to the ground lucky enough to miss the fragile egg minions. 

The pipe ruptures. Metal flays out and shoots out an ear ringing explosion. Bolts and rivets holding the pipes together shoot out from the pipes and embed themselves into nearby dials, or stick themselves into the softened metal of the walls.

Steam billows out of the valve as an alarm blares across the intercom. A blinding white steam envelops the hallway and short sights everyone nearby for a few seconds before the steam begins to disappear. The roaring pipe slows and quiets. the steam follows as it slowly quiets down to its original state. The alarm stops. 

A familiar egg minion like voice speaks out of the intercom, "Backup pipe number 3 supply shut off. its all under control boss!"

Cherri opened her eye and heated up with anger. Pentious pressed herself on top of Cherri and was uncomfortably close to her. Pentious looked at Cherri and Jumped up. Her face flushed red and scrambled to regain composure. Standing up in the confusion and shouted.

"Number 684 go back to your post Immediately! Fix this hodgepodge at ONCE!" 

The whistling egg from before jumps up, clearly scared and frantic, bounces through the sea of eggs and clambered up to his desk and gripped his tools and went back to work fixing the broken pipes. Cherri, on the other hand burns the back of Pentious's head with a furious glare. Penny did touch her. Bout out of safety. But she did still touch Cherri. And Cherri, out of principle, not safety whatsoever, felt like punching the shit out of Pentious right where she stood. But didn't, instead: she held onto this moment for fuel of the moment of Pentious's demise by Cherri's blood-soaked hands.

Pentious turned to Cherri. "Pardon the accident! I'm so very sorry." She was sincere with her gentle approach to Cherri. Genuine and concerned with her expression and voice. 

Cherri smiled covering a wicked hatred. She thought about ripping out the snakes spine and beating her to death with it. Visualizing that, she said, "no, its fine. I'm ok."

She wasn't.

Flustered up once again, Pentious scattered the Egg minions away for a bit. Cherri looked at a clock on the steel wall and read it to be already half past six in the afternoon. She'd already spent a few hours having the genuine 'mile high' experience with her arch enemy. She was tired, Cherri had almost exploded the blimp 3 separate times while listening to Sir Pentious. But she held back each time. So far so good. Cherri almost wanted to blow the blimp sky high. As if they weren't high enough in the sky. But the tour felt close to an end.

Her suspicions seemed to her confirmed when Pentious said, "Come. I believe we have one last stop for our tour." 

'O _h thank GOD!_ ' Cherri screamed in her head, barely able to contain her excitement.

The evening was coming soon, the egg minions were leaving, and what seemed like continuous alien halls seemed to become familiar to Cherri, someplace back near the start of the tour it seemed, next to the exit. Cherri was delighted. The familiar mechanical gears and contraption that was the lift came into view. Her heart sank when she was pulled around a corner away from her exit. An obnoxious ornate gold hemmed door crept into view. overly opulent, and staggeringly tall comparatively to the other furnishings of the blimp. 'gawdy' and silly to a fault for Cherri. She watched as 'Miss' Pentious looked swiftly left and right down the halls.

"What a-"

Pentious asked her to remain silent with a soft, polite, "shush." pulling out a small gold snake adorned key from her pocket.

Cherri Sneered at her for the request. A moment of silence passed as nothing was heard nearby, only the humm of the engine reverberating through the hull. 

"ok come please!" Pentious sounded eager and exhausted.

The doors unlocked from the key. Its large entry opened as Penny swiftly pulled in Cherri. She caught a small glimpse of the room. It was dimly lit. A large custom made bed sat in the back wall. small nightstands sat on each side. Large pillows sat resting against the backrest of the bed. A medside desk and mirror sits onto the left. This must be Pentious's bedroom.

Cherri said from the sudden force. "H-Hey!" But was halted by what she saw.

Pentious exasperated, panting and blushing. Weak, furious words were outspoken by her heavy panting. While feverously pulling her topcoat. "My god, _*pant*_ \- How- _*pant*_ How do you do it?!" She said, her breath heavy.

"W-what?" Cherri asked.

Pentious eyed Cherri nervously, averting her gaze shortly after, then pointed to it with her claw. 

"What?" Cherri sighed. exhausted herself by the situation, rubbing the temples of her head. "What is it?" she said monotonous. 

"Y- your... that." Pentious still poinnts with a shakey hand to Cherri.

"Alright just spit it out. Tell me what you're trying to say."

"How do you breathe in that!?!?" Pentious shouted. 

Cherri thought about the corset. he meant the corset right? "... this?" Cherri pointed to her corset. catching a surge of sarcasm. "ohhh what my tits??"

Pentious blushed wildly. "n- no? w' Well yes! BUT NO! I MEAN..." Pentious turned away covering her face. 

Cherri heard her take in a few breaths, leveling herself again. this made Cherri smile.

The female naga turned back around. motioning to her bust. "m- My breasts are... Indeed large. And I wondered how you are a-... Able to breathe in such tight clothing?"

It was now that Cherri finally realized. "holy shit." she said under her breath. "You too? I can hardly stand it"

"What?" Pentious stammered

"Look I wish I could loosen mine but Its hard to reach the damn thing!" Cherri looked Pentious up. 

The tight clothing gripped around Pentious's chest. Cherri finally saw the sharp lines of folds around the snakes chest. the large breasts heaved in short bursts. Pentious was panting quickly. 

"Ok, clearly its too tight." Cherri started. "you gotta' loosen it. Especially for someone with." Cherri tried to put it lightly. "Huge knockers like yours." she approached Pentious slowly placing a finger on her chin as she inspected her clothes.

Her eye widened as she walked up. Pentious was slightly taller than she was. She felt heat rise off of the large bust of Pentious. it was a goddamn shelf. Pentious had been strapped into this thing the entire time. The dress coat she was wearing appeared to be the same thing Pentious always wears. Fit for a form much less, 'endowed.' They clearly hadn't though it all the way through when having such large bongohongaloos. She felt drawn tot he sharp, scaly black cleaveage of Pentious. With a tentful poke she saw the fabric all warp to her pressure. Pentious let out a peep on reaction. ' _what a virgin._ ' Cherri chuckled in her head.

"Turn around" Cherri asked.

Pentious followed. Her arms hung stiff by her sides, while her coils sat motionless. Cherri looked at the stressed fabric on her back. one seam on the shoulders seemed to stretch where she could see the stitching. Cherri was amazed. 

"Raise your arms please." Cherri muttered. curious, Cherri wanted to learn more. 

Once again, Pentious followed, as her breathing picked up as well. Now the suit was tight, but how tight exactly? Cherri reached and touched the edges of the coat on the sides of Pentious. The rim of the coat was given a small pinch to see fi she could pick up any fabric. No luck, save for Pentious squirming under her touch. And the gloves! they hindered Cherri's grip. She took one off with her mouth and snagged the second one off. taking them both in her right hand she reached for a pocket where her jeans would be. only to remember she's still wearing that damn Victorian dress. Frustrated she sticks them between her tits, while her hands reach for a little less of testing of the clothes. But rather some testing of Pentious's patience. With a smile, Cherri reached and tugged the bottom of the coat and gave it a tug. Pentious yelped as the fabric tightened around her body. Cherri let out a giggle.

"P-Pardon?" Pentious looked to Cherri arms coming down to rest her hands on top of her bust.

"Sorry! sorry! Your noises make it hard to focus." She lied, half lied.

The snake hesitantly turned back around. Face, redder than before. The air got heavy. all other sounds seemed to fade away as all they could hear was each others breathing. Cherri slowly reached around the sides of Pentious. Gently giving prodding tugs to the fabric. Pentious felt her face heat up red hot. Small hands reached out from under her arms caressing her torso up to her chest. She looked. Miss, 'Elanore's hands slid themselves onto her large chest. Her heart beat quicker, louder. The hands pressed underneath and lifted up her massive bust. Pentious felt strange, but not uncomfortable. she watched as her breasts were suddenly dropped. A finger from her left hand reached up to her mouth as she bit it lightly. She watched as her breasts bounced rhythmically. Pentious was entranced by them. 

' _damn!! these are fucking huge!!!_ ' Cherri thought. Cherri looked over Pentious's shoulder from the right and saw the constricted mounds of fat bounce and jiggle. She was hot. good lord was she hot.

Pentious heaved shallow breath against her tight suit. Cherri began to reach again for her. the size of her hands were made small by the two globes she played with. How were they even still inside the suit? She must have drank the potion with the clothes on. Theres no way she could have gotten into the suit. Cherri flushes red at her idea. She sees each breath taken by Pentious. at least twice as much as her own, She feels sympathy for her poor lungs. Cherri moves her hands back onto the large tits and presses them in. Pentious moans sharply. Cherri presses harder, her hands slide smoothly across the clothing and presses a small bit of slack between her fingers. they still reach around the breasts and their vast surface. a pair of small lumps come across her fingers. Squeezing another moan out of the serpent. Her hands still were moving. attempting to reach the middle. Cherri almost runs out of arm length as she finally reaches the breasts.

Heavy breathing filtered through Pentious's left hand. Eyes stuck under half open eyelids, weak enough to fall over. the button is gripped and pulled into Pentious. She exhales, the button slips into its slot with difficulty as Cherri strains to gain more slack against the pressure of the suit. The shirt slips free. Pentious takes in air and holds it a moment before resuming panting. Cherri watches the two mounds fall out of the shirt. She looks at Pentious's exhausted expression. Without thinking she reaches for the two mounds. She slowly presses them against Pentious again. 

"AH! OH UH!!!" Pentious slithers away from Cherri. "I UH THANK YOU MA'AMM." 

Cherri stood there motionless with her gloves in her tits. The wash of what had transpired struck her. Her face flushed bright red. she took her gloves out of her cleavage, put them on, and buttoned up her own dress up to her neck. She didn't want to be seen here. "Yes, uh. Y-You're welcome. I must go home now" 

"Oh, YES YEs I understand. it is very late! T-thank you for visiting! I'm sure you can find youre way out right? Shall i- uh.."

"No i know where it is" Cherri stammered.

"Oh, you kmow where it is good!" Pentious covered herself with her hands. 

Cherri covered her face with her hands and hurried out the door. roudned the corner quick. and hopped into the elevator.

"Down ma'aam?" Said the operating Eggboy.

"PLEASE" She said,sweating, and cracking her voice.

The familiar clang and whirring of mechanisms chug and close the gate in front of her, as she's lifted down outside of the cabin. Pentious. inside her room. covers her face lying on her bed. 

"Goodness. she's so... _**wild!**_ " Her face could not shake the red off of it. The more she thought of it. The more Pentious was intrigued. "What a woman." She reached for a pillow and screamed into it.

Cherri. on the lift, embarrassed in the cold air. covered her face and screamed into her hands. Drowned out by the gusts of wind as she descended.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wait what happened after he took ya into ya room?" Angel asked. "ya kinda got quiet"

Cherri shouted, "NOTHING." she cleared her throat. "I mean nothing happeend. She just showed me her room and then realized I was starving. So i left."

"He seems into you!" Niffty said with a wicked, definitely concerning grin. 

"Anyways I'm done talking. that's pretty much what happened." Cherri said.

She had been talking for a while with the two other demons. Reminded of the embarrassing time, she returned to her exhausted state. Angel immediately caught notice again. He jumped up and headed to his closet for an outfit. Tossing a shirt and skirt over to Cherri. The impact made her jump flinging her skirt up from her legs reactions.

"Hey!"

"You wanna go have fun tonight?" Angel said to Cherri.

"You're going to help me sew new dresses!?!?!" Said Niffty. 

"Nah, Cherri and I Are goin' to our favorite place!"

"Wait, you don't mean..." Cherri began 

Angel swiveled his head around to look at his favorite cyclops. His Fluffy hair swaying through the air as he faces her. "Do some drugs and maybe break some shit? You don't mean-" 

The both together squealed. "GRIMES?!?!" 

"Ah thanks! but I'm ok, I think I'll be happy here!" Niffty said.

The two ignore her. and move.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The spotless limousine gently sailed through the streets like a sharp knife through paper. No bump rattled it out of direction, no pothole deterred its smooth glide across the underworld's rotted landscape. The car stopped only a block away. The atmosphere nearly jumped away from the two forms that emerged from the dark ominous insides of the limousine. Smoke clouds their silhouettes as the step out onto the street and walk down the sidewalk.  The air couldn't touch them if it wanted to.. Their steps are slow, deliberate, powerful. Their presence caught glances from every demon nearby. A slender cross dressing, cotton pink vixen carved his path down the street partnered with big hair, big attitude bombshell cyclops. Demons froze if they got too close. They looked out from half closed eyes to their final destination. Light illuminated their masterful forms with a flickering embers of neon that spelled out, “GRIMES: cheap beer, cheap food…. CHEAP!!”  The door rattled to their touch, it nearly fell from their magnanimous presence. 

[Booming music](https://youtu.be/CIzZdsItsEY), neon flashing lights pulsed from the door. They glided across the dancefloor to the bar. Behind the counter, the demon saw them, and expressed a wordless fearful nod. The mixer filled their drinks, cut their ivory lines on a platter, and paid for them without a word. The bar roared with cursing and cracked with billiards and hung heavy with high bills, and even higher bets.  Everyone saw it, those two. Their drinks, finished and clean, mixed with the substances in their blood. The floor welcomed with pounding beats, ear numbing melodies and souls burned with electric poetry. The neon painted the shadows and their bodies into a blur of wondrous bliss and mindlessness. 

The barkeep could feel it. ‘They're coming.’ he thought. His hands moved out of instinct and that fear that grew from it. The two drinks he had made sat on top of the counter. And there to pick them up once more. The two monsters in the room. But he knew they were not pleased. He made another four drinks. And they were all finished before therefore the next, until he dropped a fifth serving as they both disappeared, and with them, ‘Those Two,’ did as well. He set aside the two more. ‘They,’ will be back.

On the dance floor, those who didn't keep their distance, or left the bar.

One shadow approached the blonde bombshell from behind. “I bet my cock would feel great covered in you.”

She moved smoothly from a dance into a walk to the bar effortlessly. So did her friend. They approached the bar. So did the slimy friend they made. The barkeep swallowed his pretzeled insides down deep. And left his two offerings to them. 

“I’d like to see you dance like that on me tonight. Let's grab a room. It can be all three of us.” the words he spoke fell out and went splat on the ground with a wet slosh. His hand met the bombshell's chin. While his other dropped a fizzing pill into their drinks. “What do you two say? It'll be a wonderful time, I  _ Promise _ .” 

The two look at each other in silent council…And toothy grins grew wide with such great mischief….

He abandoned post, he begged himself not to look back. He needed to run, get out, get away! But his curiosity had him frozen. The dial tone rang in his left hand as his gaze magnified over to Them. Across the room shone a light. Its long beam of influence lands on a demons slug-like face. The bartender looked back just in time to see the streak of light off of the glass shatter on the demon's skull. Dear god. Oh dear god its happening. The Bartender scrambled for the phone, hands slippery with sweat. The speed dial rang through, “What the fuck you want?! WHAT IS IT THIS TIME”   
“S-s-s-s-s-Sir??”

“WHAT IS IT DEMETRY?! Did hell rats get into storage again?! Fuck off if you don't have anything important.”

The two sneered above the slime on the floor..

Painful groans and shrieks came from the perverse demon. Glass perforated the left side of his face, Drugged alcohol seared his blood and facial features.

“It's ‘THEM,’ They're here again.”

The whole club turned to hear his pained screams. The two stood on top. The music goes silent,

“... I hope you make it to work tomorrow.” The dial tone goes flat. The room goes silent.

Guns cock, chains clang, knives gleam cigarettes crackle, fuses light, and magazines load up.

All eyes look to the two at the bar. Standing above the first of many. Teeth gleam across their faces mocking the demons around them. Dried, blood thirsty, crazed smiles. 

The music slams back into rhythm like a train, and everything erupts into a blood splayed, scream filled, techno dance of chaos.

A shadowy man sits sipping coffee across the street from Grimes. He looks over and hears guns clapping and booming from inside the club. Loud explosions, accompanied by a choir of screams. Smoke billows out of the already broken windows. Fairly quickly followed by freshly broken windows from a demon holding an armful of green bills. Others were thrown from the window and fall to the ground unconscious, or dead. After a bit ‘those two’ walk out.

Across the street he sits. His phone was at the ready.

They both walk out of the smoke with ever so relieved grins and outfits as spotless as they went in. Save for a sprinkle and a dash of blood covering half of their bodies. They laugh with a few handfuls of cash and drinks.

His phone clicks. Inspecting his screen he finds a clear image of the two. He drinks his black coffee, and leaves into the dark. 


End file.
